


Fireworks

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's hard, when you know too many of the same people...





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 11/fireworks

Cagalli did her best not to sigh. This was awkward enough already, with Kisaka lurking a few paces behind at all times, but they just...

Kept saying stupid things, she supposed. They knew too many of the same people. It was difficult not to mention their exes, especially when those exes were still good friends and... Probably also somewhere at the same festival.

"You never catch a break, do you?" Dearka asked as he bumped close against her and offered her a little smile.

"Not often," Cagalli admitted. "I think I'm used to it."

In traditional clothing, with her hair pinned up, she still looked enough like herself that every minute or so, someone would wave or offer a quick greeting. They were probably curious about Dearka. Cagalli was, too. This was, theoretically, their third date, and talking had been... complicated, when their histories so impressively intersected and conflicted. But there was definitely a spark there and Cagalli wasn't ready to give up on it just yet.

"Oh, look at those fans!"

Well, there was something interesting. Within ten minutes, Cagalli's knowledge of fans had... Now she had one, she supposed. And she had two actual fans as well, after Dearka had looked over every single one the vendor was offering and had picked out two for her and two for himself.

Dearka was still offering commentary on PLANT culture, and how it had changed since emigrating from Earth when the first bang was heard. Above them, shimmering red and gold lit up the sky, but Cagalli barely saw it. Dearka had his arm around her instead, close, and had half-dragged her from the main path in a heartbeat.

It wasn't difficult to tell who else at the festival had been active in the wars by who else had dropped to the ground or otherwise reacted...

Kisaka was over to them a second later.

"They're two minutes early," Kisaka said flatly. "You're unhurt?"

"We're fine," Cagalli said. She couldn't help a little smile. Even though her heart was beating harder than she thought it could, she felt good.

The sky continues to sparkle and shine as fireworks lit it up in every color. Kisaka guided them to a better spot to watch the rest of the show before settling at his customary distance.

Dearka didn't let go, even though he could have. Instead, he kept her close as the show went on. Cagalli hoped everyone else's eyes were on the sky after a couple of minutes.

The fireworks continued apace.


End file.
